Kindan no kajitsu
by L Lwliet
Summary: Two childish- but brilliant minds. But on opposite lanes. One strives for justice, putting criminals behind bars to make the world better. The other also striving for justice, but by scribbling their names in a deadly note book, throwing them from the world that he would soon proclaim as his own. Now, each battle they go in heads first, preparing for the war. L x Light


Light Yagami, otherwise known as "Kira". He was a genius with and explicitly brilliant mind. So much good could be created with it. Raito- as it would usually be said, could be much like his own father one day, just like Chief of the NPA, Soichiro Yagami. No- better. He could be so much better.

He could be "_L_"

L was simply a screen to the outside world. Everyone knew "L" as a big, bold capitalized letter in gothic font over a grey screen. Not even the police force knew the person behind the robotic voice that spoke with the screen. Not the Japanese police force, not the Chinese, not the French or even English or American. He was hidden- anonymous. And yet, still, everyone in the world trusted the man- or woman, for that matter. He was the worlds greatest detective, how could they not. He was brilliant, he used his enormous mind to capture the worlds worst criminals and shut them out from life. He was Justice.

So Light Yagami, Kira, stood before hid desk, his eyes shooting darts at the screen on the small box ahead of himself. His lips twisting into a cocky grin as he came to realization that he- a high school senior of Daikoku Academy -had grasped the attention of "L". He didn't expect this in the slightest. _Was "L" going to thank him-no, award him for his behavior?_

The way he has executed so many rotten human beings, throwing them out of the world that was soon to be his own. _Was "L" proud of him for this? Of course he is! _Light thought to himself, ever-so proud of his actions.

That is why Raito was taken aback when the screen announced that they were investigating Kira. For, the being behind the screen believed that Kira was simply the opposite of justice. It was just so simple that it bothered "L". Why was it so easy? No- no, this will be more complicated than this.

The capital letter filling the screen soon flashed to a different view. This showed a man, he was muscular underneath the suit and tie he wore- the façade. He had near shoulder length raven colored hair and a strong jaw under his pale white skin. Either American, or English.

"I am head of the international police task force-_Interpol_. I am Lind L. Tailor." He spoke in a rough but stern voice. As if he knew his fate already, his piercing blue eyes shooting knives at the camera.

"I am _L_" He spoke without hesitation, which should have been a subtle hint.

_Who is this guy?_ Light wondered curiously, his tall, lean and otherworldly companion behind him, watching curiously as well. Kira was a bit taken aback at this- a rare thing.

At the police station , not a very different reaction. "He- he can't be- _why_ would he show his face _now_?" A youthful man spoke to the Chief, Kira's own father. To which ,the answer to his question was, "He must mean business." Everyone of the task force stared at the screen, appalled by "L"s actions.

"Criminals around the world-_t__hat was a lie_\- are being murdered by a serial killer. I consider this crime to be the most atrocious and heinous act of murder in recent history. I will not rest until the person- or group behind these actions are brought to justice. Kira- I will find you." The person presumed to be "L" announced upon the screen.

"He seems confident." The large creature said after a soft chuckle. Well- as soft as his raspy, sandpaper voice would allow. Light was watched the screen, his eyes widened as he watched. Quickly though, his expression changed as his brown, mocha colored eyes softened and his lips twitched into a malicious grin. He cackled, this entertained the creature upon his side. Light Yagami then scuffed cockily, "Oh Ryuk ,how foolish he is," he began, "he'll near catch me, he can't find me. Well.." he continued, gently grasping the slim black book that seemed to be a million years old. "Not without finding _this_." Without a second thought, Light threw open the book and began scribbling the name of this man, his mind racing as he etched his face into his brain. The name took over an entire page in the notebook. This was Kira's biggest victory. The worlds most brilliant detective would be gone within 40 seconds, killed by some- some genius teenager. His eyes grew a soft shade between red and brown as he stared chaotically at the screen, whispering each second that went by until finally- 40. At the exact second the man gasped for his last breath of air ,grabbing at his chest as he fell from his chair. This was it- Kira had won, so- _so_ easily. Light began howling with laughter, celebrating his new victory. He has truly won.

He quickly went quite as the gothic "L" re-appeared upon the screen. He stared in shock.

"Unbelievable.." a robotic voice spoke in disbelief. "I- I had to run a test, just in case, to be sure. But who would have thought it to be true? I never thought it would actually happen." He spoken, to himself mostly, to the rest of the world- no, _J__apan_. Directly to Kira.

"Kira- it seems you can commit murder without being in the presence of the victim. I would never believe this but I just witnessed it myself. Listen to me ,Kira." He ordered.

"If you did indeed kill the man on the screen, Lind L. Tailor, the man who we just saw die on the television. I should inform you that he was an inmate scheduled for execution today. You see- that wasn't me. The police arrested him in absolute secrecy, so of course, you wouldn't have heard of him on the internet or television. No one would have. It appears even you couldn't get information on him." He stated as a pure fact.

Ryuk cackled in the back ground, completely enjoying this new entertainment. "He sure got you there, Light." he stated ,amused by this. "But I assure you-" L began, "I _am_ L. L does exist, _I _do exist. So go ahead- kill me!" He taunted the teen. "What are you waiting for? Kill me! Come on, Kira! Whats the matter?" He concluded his tormenting for the moment as Light- Kira stared at the screen, surprised at this method L had taken. "So- it seems you cant kill me. You've proven quite helpful because ,well now, I am aware you cant kill without a name and face. Interesting. Well, I'll tell you something in return ,and you might find this interesting but I narrowed down the suspect pool- where he might be. As a result, this was only broadcasted in Kanto,Japan. You are in Japan, Kira. I never expected this to go so well, but soon I will arrest you and sentence you to death. While, I'm curious as to how to commit these murders,I don't mind waiting. I will find out when I sentence you. I hope to speak with you soon, Kira." And without a blink of an eye, the screen was black. L had won this round. How ever it was only a small battle in a war.

Light regained composure of himself and chuckled. "Well- "L" , _you're_ going to sentence _me_ to death? We'll see about that. Game on."

_Both of them racing to put the other to death without knowing their faces identity? This should be fun._ Ryuk thought to himself as Light fiercely howled that _he_ was in fact, justice.

_L_

The pale white English-man sat on the floor, his computer screen currently blank. He sat in a strange position, his knees tucked towards his chest, touching just under his collar bones. His messy pure black hair, with few grey strands went close to his shoulders, almost covering his black eyes, accompanied by heavy bags from lack of rest. His brain ran far too fast to allow for him to sleep. His lips, white as his skin before his tongue swiped over them, turning them to their natural soft pink color before he shoved a fork full of chocolate cake into his mouth. He made a soft hum in the back of his throat, savoring the delectable treat that melted upon his tongue. Something about L- he loved his treats. His blood runs on sugar. And the only person close enough to know this is Watari, the man who brought L to being who he was today and stood by his side, bringing him treats and whatever the man wished for.

He also is the masked man who brings the screen of "L" to the police so that they can speak and discuss their cases.

"What are you thinking about, Lawliet?" Watari asked, curious as to what was going through his mind. L hummed in response to Watari's question before answering. "This- Kira. This is a game to him. A game I plan to win. I will bring him down, as he has brought down all the lives he has taken. It may take a while, Whammy. I'll gather every bit of information that I can. For that I will need more-" He was cut off by the elder man speaking, which caused an annoyed grunt to form from the bottom of his throat ,"I assumed so. I will see to it, but Lawliet?" He said, speaking the mans real name. "Yes?" L questioned, looking towards the other to meet eyes. "Don't lose yourself in this. I understand that at many times you are childish and thrive off competition, as does Kira. It could be exhausting for the soul." He stated bluntly but his voice warm and full of care.

"Yes, I understand." was all L spoke before the elder man went to fetch the man more sweets.

"Oh Kira- who are you?" L asked himself, his thumb pressing against his lower lip as he thought carefully, his brain scrambling for ideas, connections, puzzle pieces. With his slender ,long fingers he delicately picked up a stack of papers, his dull eyes scanning each word quickly, but ever-so carefully, gathering every bit of information he could. He hummed. "Interesting.." the dark haired man muttered to himself. _So, it looks as if.. he only kills between 3 in the afternoon to 12 ,at midnight. With the exception of holidays. _"_Student_." his eyes gleamed as his lips formed into a small subtle smile. He was learning. Getting closer.

He decided he wouldn't tell the police of this, he would stay one step ahead. The next time they spoke, he would simply ask them to check the times of death and watch them piece everything together themselves.

And so the very next day ,L went with his carefully thought out plan. Watari sat at a table within the headquarters ,L's logo displayed across the screen of a laptop. His eyes scanned the room through the camera placed atop of the laptop. He acknowledged that the room seemed to be - spacious? Members of the presumed task force seem to have ran off like scared puppies. Who could truthfully blame them? As expected, L was left with six remaining members. L didn't need them, no, he didn't. But at the same time he clearly did. This was his plan, Lights plan.

"Wh-what now, L?" the youthful man from before asked, awaiting their next orders. L hummed at the boys eagerness.

"Can you pull up the reports of the times of death for each victim that is presumed to be killed by Kira? What was it- Touta, Matsuda ,was it?" The inexperienced task force member gleamed, his eyes practically had stars. _L remembered his name! How exciting!_ "Y-yes ,L!" He shouted rather enthusiastically as he rushed off to gather papers. L wasn't amused. He knew many at the task force and many of the world looked upon him as if he wasn't human himself- but that was the objective in not disclosing his true identity and name. A brilliant mind he was aware of, must be kept protected. Otherwise, he would be in danger, especially with Kira out in the world now.

Matsuda finally came running back with the papers, and each member, including Yagami gathered around, looking at the papers. "It looks like he kills only during the times of 3 in the afternoon, to 12, midnight. And on holidays he's killing whenever he pleases. Wait that means-"

L interrupted the man, "Yes,this means that Kira has a high chance of being a student. A high school student."

This had the chief of the task force's attention ,his mouth gaped at this fact,as his son was a high school student. His mind racing to the possibility of Light possibly being in danger just by going to school, being so close to Kira. _Only if he knew._

"However, I would like to keep this information hidden from to public as of right now. We will speak again soon." L said before signing off.


End file.
